


the future is always uncertain, but you are always you

by ObscureReference



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Light Angst, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-08
Updated: 2018-01-08
Packaged: 2019-03-02 07:47:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13313694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ObscureReference/pseuds/ObscureReference
Summary: Only Odin could hear a moan in the heat of the moment and take it as a truthful confession. But then, Leo considered, it had been. One Leo had been purposely avoiding until his slipup just now.





	the future is always uncertain, but you are always you

**Author's Note:**

> I had about the first 1/3 of this saved on my phone for like a month now, and boy howdy, porn in the "notes" section of your phone is always a risk. I meant to write something else last night, but ended up finishing this fic instead. It wasn't what I intended, but I'm glad to have finally gotten around to it! Hope you enjoy!
> 
> (Also I wish I could write more porn but I get so easily embarrassed even by myself. Maybe one day, lol. I hope I did an okay job anyway.)

“Fuck,” Leo hissed, barely catching himself from arching into the wet heat of Odin’s mouth. He was at the end of his tether, and with Odin swirling his tongue like that—

Odin pulled his mouth off him, and it was both torture and a reprieve. Leo stole a moment to gather the tatters of his self-control. He stared up at the ceiling, panting, feeling the sweat that had gathered at his hairline roll down the side of his face.

Then Odin kissed the tip of Leo’s cock, ever so gently. It was soft and unexpected, and the feeling of Odin’s lips against such a sensitive part of him sent Leo gasping and making those noises Leo hated and Odin loved. Odin made a delighted sound in return. Leo couldn’t bear to look down at Odin’s satisfied face. He would lose it all then.

Odin whispered something too quiet for Leo’s addled brain to make sense the words. He nipped at Leo’s inner thigh. Leo jerked his leg back on instinct, but Odin’s hand on his knee kept him steady.

He breathed in sharply as Odin took him into his mouth again. Leo’s fingers curled into the sheets. Odin reached out and took Leo’s hand in his own—another surprise, as Leo still couldn’t stand to look at him directly without losing the last of his restraint. Odin’s hand was hot on Leo’s skin, nearly as hot as his lips around Leo’s cock. He guided Leo’s hand to his head and let go. He didn’t tell Leo what to do, his mouth too full to speak even if he wanted to, but Leo instinctively curled his fingers into Odin’s hair anyway. Not pushing, not pulling, just holding Odin there, keeping Leo grounded. From the sound Odin made, he didn’t mind Leo’s grip at all.

It had taken them a long time to work up to this point; not for Odin to be willing, but for Leo to be comfortable with someone else holding the reins. Now that he’d experienced such intimacy, however, he couldn’t imagine holding back.

Odin worked up and down Leo’s length with an intensity only matched by every decision and declaration he made in life. Everything Odin did was passionate, and the bedroom was no different. One of Odin’s thumbs was drawing slow circles near Leo’s hip. His other hand was working between Leo’s legs. Leo’s grip on Odin’s scalp tightened.

He was close. Leo was hard and aching and so, so close to release when he gasped, “Gods, Odin, just marry me already.”

He realized his mistake a split second before he felt Odin pause. This time it wasn’t a surprise when Odin pulled off.

Leo took a breath and sat up. Odin did the same.

The sun had long since set, the candles long since burnt out, but Odin’s eyes still shone clear as day in the darkness.

“Could you repeat that?” Odin asked, only a little breathless. There was enough moonlight for Leo to notice how red his lips looked.

The sudden awkwardness of the situation was unfortunately not enough to kill Leo’s erection completely. This was exactly the type of embarrassing situation Leo loathed.

Only Odin could hear a moan in the heat of the moment and take it as a truthful confession. But then, Leo considered, it had been. One Leo had been purposely avoiding until his slipup just now.

“It was nothing,” Leo lied.

Odin sat hunched on his knees between Leo’s spread legs. Leo tried to pull his legs back to himself, to untangle from one another’s space, but Odin’s hand caught his ankle. Leo froze.

Odin let go almost as though he’d been burned. His eyes darted off to the side.

“Lord Leo,” he said quietly.

“Don’t,” Leo said. “Don’t—do that.” Put distance between them, he meant. The way Leo had been trying to do just now. Odin’s method hurt Leo’s heart a lot more.

Odin sat quietly, waiting. Leo’s panting began to slow. He licked his lips.

“I said,” Leo began, picking his works carefully. “that you should marry me.”

They pointedly weren’t touching each other—hadn’t been touching each other since Leo’s blunder—but Odin’s handprint on his ankle burned like fire.

Odin’s speech sounded equally cautious when he said, “Did you… mean that?”

Leo wanted to curl up on himself. He was exposed in more ways than one under Odin’s searching gaze. If he pulled away again, he wasn’t sure if Odin would let him go this time or not. Leo refrained, unsure which option was worse.

 “It doesn’t matter,” Leo said. He knew the words were false even as he said them.

“It does matter,” Odin insisted, not loud but firm. He looked as uncomfortable and stiff as Leo had ever seen him. He didn’t say anything else, for once apparently at a loss for words. A novelty Leo might have enjoyed some other time.

Leo sighed. This was a conversation he’d meant to avoid, knowing the answer wasn’t one he would enjoy. Odin had his reasons, and Leo mostly didn’t begrudge him for it.

“I mean you can ignore it if you wish,” Leo said. “I said what I did in the heat of the moment. It was not a serious demand.”

Odin looked at him.

“But you meant it,” he said.

A beat passed.

“Yes,” Leo said.

Odin looked away again. Leo watched as his face flickered through a myriad of emotions, all too fast for Leo to decipher before Odin schooled his expression into something uneasy but mostly neutral. It was not the first time Leo wished he knew what Odin was thinking. Odin’s eyes remained trained on the edge of the bed as he spoke.

“Leo, you know I can’t…” He struggled to find the words. “I’m not sure if…”

Leo didn’t like unplanned risks. He didn’t have his siblings’ luck, nor their uncanny ability to pull through the worst situations with seemingly raw strength and talent. Leo relied on strategy and the upper hand to guide him through life.

It felt like one of the riskiest things Leo had ever done when he pulled his legs under himself and closed the distance between himself and Odin. Odin’s eyes snapped back to Leo’s face when Leo hesitantly placed his hand on Odin’s cheek.

“It doesn’t _have_ to matter,” Leo amended. “I meant it. But this is me giving you permission to ignore what I said. It doesn’t have to matter. I’ve been ignoring it, and I can continue to do so.”

He watched Odin’s throat bob as he swallowed. Odin placed his own hand on top of Leo’s, neither of them breaking eye contact.

“I care for you greatly,” Odin said, voice a little raspy. “I do. You know this. I would stay here until the end of my days if I could.” There was a “but” coming, obviously, and Leo had long since steeled himself for it. “But there are obligations that call for me, and I cannot deny them. Nor could I drag you away from a kingdom that needs you so.”

“The kingdom doesn’t _need_ me,” Leo told him matter-of-factly. “It benefits from things I choose to do and orders I carry out, but Xander is the king.” Xander had yet to be crowned, but it was only a matter of time at this point. “I am not next in line. The duties I attend to are not obligations that I alone must manage. If you are to leave Nohr, I am more than willing and able to follow.”

Odin squeezed his hand. “Nohr needs you, Leo.”

“Odin—”

“It does,” Odin insisted, looking torn. “And even if it did not, leaving the kingdom behind is a burden I would not ask of you, nor your family. If you were to leave with me, we would not return to Nohr for a very long time. Perhaps not ever. I would not ask you to suffer so, even for my own selfishness.”

There was a finality in his voice that made Leo swallow whatever had been about to slip out of his mouth next. He pressed his lips together in a thin line as he thought. Odin squeezed Leo’s hand again and didn’t let up.

Slowly, Leo leaned forward again. When Odin didn’t stop him, he grew more confident, moving until they were chest to chest and he was practically in Odin’s lap. His hand slipped from Odin’s face to his shoulder right before Leo pushed them both over. Odin fell on his back with a surprised gasp, his head bounding against the foot of the bed. Leo draped himself on top of Odin, painfully aware that they were both still naked.

Leo was taller than Odin, just barely, but it was an inch Leo relished now. He relished having Odin trapped underneath him, though Odin could realistically push Leo off if he really tried. He didn’t. Leo pressed his face into the juncture of Odin’s neck and briefly squeezed his eyes shut, feeling the rise and fall of Odin’s chest with every breath.

It was possible Odin would still disappear one day without Leo by his side, but he would not do so this night.

After a moment, he felt Odin’s hands on his back, holding him close. Leo opened his eyes and pulled back just enough that his mouth hovered by Odin’s ear. Odin felt warm.

“Let’s not talk about marriage now,” Leo said. He felt Odin relax underneath him. “I sprang this on you. I sprang it on myself.” That earned him a small chuckle, and Leo felt something uncoil in his chest. “We can talk about it another time.”

There was a moment’s hesitation before he heard Odin say. “Yeah. Alright.”

Their conversation wasn’t over. Not really. But it was stalled, at least, for a better time. For when they were in a better place. Leo sighed.

They laid like that for a while, just breathing. Just existing. Even pressed chest to chest like this, Leo couldn’t pretend he could feel Odin’s heartbeat without searching for it or that their hearts were beating in tandem. It simply wasn’t true. A nonsensical part of him pretended it was anyway.

Eventually, Leo lifted his head some more, turning a bit to catch Odin’s eye. Odin shifted with him. They stared at one another.

Leo was thankfully no longer painfully hard, and he didn’t think Odin was either. Their lips met anyway.

It wasn’t sexual anymore, not the same way it had been a few moments previously, but there was something sensual about the way they kissed. An energy in the air that Leo couldn’t name. Odin’s lips dragged against Leo’s own, his tongue just barely grazing Leo’s lower lip. Leo suddenly couldn’t remember what air was.

When they parted, Leo pressed his mouth to Odin’s cheek, his neck, placing chaste kisses against Odin’s skin. Odin breathed out softly. Their fingers intertwined.

Later, Leo told himself. They would discuss this later. Maybe, later, Leo could convince Odin that he would follow him anywhere if Odin would just say where they were going. Maybe, later, Leo would manage to get a ring on Odin’s finger after all. Or some other symbol, if that was too uncomfortable.

Later. Perhaps.

“Isn’t your arm falling asleep?” Odin whispered, referencing the free arm Leo had managed to shove under Odin’s back for the singular purpose of pulling Odin closer. It was true that Odin’s weight on his arm was causing Leo’s arm to tingle, but in a burst of Odin-esque confidence, he didn’t want to admit it.

“It doesn’t matter.”

“It matters if I’m responsible for the loss of the prince’s arm.”

“My arm will be another notch in Odin Dark’s unending list of triumphs.”

That earned him another laugh, and Leo quietly decided that he almost felt good. Odin arched his back anyway, lifting the small of his back off the mattress, and Leo pulled his now freed arm out from underneath him. The physical relief was nice, but Leo ached to stay close to Odin.

Odin must have agreed, because he said, “Let’s rearrange ourselves with actual pillows, shall we?”

Leo remembered they were laying their heads at what was normally the foot of the bed. The pillows were a bit scattered from their previous activities, but they were gathered up with ease and soon enough Odin and Leo were properly huddled beneath the blankets.

They didn’t bother with smallclothes or the other discarded clothes that they had piled upon the floor earlier. They had gone this long without them, so cleanup could doubtless wait until morning.

This time it was Odin who took the lead, pulling Leo close the same way Leo had clung to him earlier. Leo’s eyes fell shut almost of their own accord. He was suddenly tired, and even if Odin wasn’t, he laid as still as Leo ever saw him. His thumb brushed the back of Leo’s neck, back and forth, but that was it. Leo got the sense no more conversation would be happening that evening. He didn’t mind.

Later, he reminded himself. They’d talk.

He had Odin here in the present, a tangible touch he valued more than the intangible, uncertain future, and Leo wouldn’t be taking that for granted.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to leave a comment below or hit me up on my [tumblr!](http://someobscurereference.tumblr.com/)


End file.
